Diplomatic Difficulties I
|items = *10,000 coins *Black katana *Ninja armour *Five ninja explosives and smoke bombs (available in the Kitaroyama gunpowder shop) }} Walkthough Recruitment First talk to the Emperor Natogawa and ask him about the war between Chinyang and Oshurakan, he will say that he wants peace but Oshurakan refuses to sign a peace treaty. Ask if you can help, then he will send you to find the ninja general Kishiro Mototora. Go to Koroshima and find a building that have the dojo symbol and enter, if you previously enter the building you will find only a bronze arrow respawn point, but when you enter after talking to the emperor you will find the general Mototora in gold-trimmed samurai armour, talk him and he will say that he knows why you are there, then he will reveal that the entrance ninja guardian of Koroshima that appeared in Emperors' City was him. After that 6 ninjas will appear behind you and will halt, then he will give you a list of items that you need to start your training as a ninja. The list will have the items: #A black katana #Ninja full armour set #5 ninja explosives #5 smoke bombs Then he will push you out and you will be unable to enter again until getting the items. Getting the ninja equipment After reading the list you will first need to go to the Koroshima katana shop to get a black katana, you will find out that all the katanas of black and under are free so buy one and leave to Kitaroyama and look for a shop with a bomb icon enter it and be prepared with 10K because the ninja explosives cheap, 200gp each but the smoke bomb cost 1800 gp each, buy 5 of ninja explosives and 5 smoke bombs. Now run to Koroshima again and take a boat to Shuxiang or use the Navigation skill to go for free(Note: Using the Navigation skill is very dangerous because if you damage the hull to much the ship will sink and you will die). After getting to Shuxiang look for the shogun of the city and ask him about where you can get ninja armour set, he will say that he will give you the set if you enter a dungeon below the dojo and bring him ninja orb. The Dungeon Enter the Shuxiang dojo, you will see a trapdoor that wasn't there before, open it and enter(is required level 50 of agility since the hole is very small). As soon as you enter, a zombie will attack, is level 20, so is very easy, after that, go north and there will be 6 Skeletons level 50, use if possible Crumble Undead and continue, moving, then will be room with a Crawling Hand, you need level 10 slayer to defeat it, continue now to the west and there will be the final room which will be filled with gold ore mines(24 to be exact), but all will be behind a cellar with a door that need a key , continue to the north and you will enter the final room, which has 2 Green Oriental Dragons, you will need level 34 of slayer to defeat them and don't worry about the level 100, they will be mysteriously killed killed in one hit. Take the ninja orb (level 29 of thieving is required) and take the ladder which will put you in front of the trapdoor in the dojo, go to the house of the shogun of Shuxiang and give him the ninja orb, in return you will get he ninja armor set, and the orb will disappear. Category:Eastern Lands quest series